My Friend's Mum (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A request for Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool. It's Tails' eighteenth birthday, and after a good party with his friends, he gets a special gift from his ex's mother. Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I own zilch. Zip. Goose egg. I do own the one-shot, though. But I sadly do not own the one opportunity to seize everything I ever wanted. I just let it slip. Oh, and all the characters are at least 18 or older.**

 **Well, hello there again, readers! This is the second to last one-shot, and it's a little different than all of my other requests because this one's a lovely little lemon. It was requested by Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool way back in October, but I was focused on getting Cyber Riders finished at the time. Luckily, that's done, and y'all all ready know about that, so let's focus on this! See you at the bottom.**

* * *

'I can't believe this...' Tails thought to himself. 'I mean, sure, I've had a crush on Vanilla since I first met Cream. But I never expected to be in this situation. Maybe I should try to explain...'

Tails, was walking up to Cream and Vanilla's house, knocking on the door to see it open when his fist connected with it. He peeked inside and looked around, his ears flickering a bit nervously, causing him to be cautious.

"Hello?" he called out. "Vanilla? Cream?" He stumbled around to the kitchen. It was midday, so it wasn't dark, but that only served to make the empty feeling of the house even worse somehow. "Anybody here?"

He turned his back for one second, and then all of his friends jumped out, screaming, "SURPRISE!" He smiled as he looked around to see the decorations of the kitchen and the rest of the house, having not taken a lot into thought since he was worried earlier.

"You guys scared the crap out of me!" he said as Sonic hugged him.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" the blue hedgehog chuckled. "Happy birthday, dude! 18! That's a big milestone!"

"Didn't you reach that same milestone last week?" Tails smirked.

"Yeah, but you were studying and being a nerd and such," Sonic joked. "I mean, you did sent that letter to that university."

"Not just that, but I got in," Tails said. "Found out this morning."

"Even more reason to celebrate!" Sonic said. "First, let's get you some grub."

Tails nodded, looking past Sonic to see all the food laid out on the kitchen table. There was sandwiches, biscuits, crisps, chocolate, drinks, and cocktail sticks with various foods, and beyond that were several more friends, such as Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Sally, Tikal, Shadow, and Cream.

Cream was Tails' best friend for a long time. The two had even dated, but with Tails focusing more on his work and Cream having to help her mum at her bakery from time to time, they did drift apart. The two did still care for each other deeply, though.

Speaking of Cream's mother, Vanilla, Tails had a crush on her before he even knew what crushes were. Hell, he had a crush on Vanilla before he even started dating Cream. But the bunny mother was just so nice to everyone, and was always eager to help, no matter the cost or consequences.

"Hey, you okay?" Amy asked, snapping Tails out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh... yeah," Tails nodded. "I'll be fine."

Amy looked back and forth between Cream and Tails. "Oh, I get it," she smiled. "You still have a thing for Cream, don't you?"

"Huh?" Tails stammered, nodding. "Y-Yeah. A little bit..."

"That is so adorable," Amy smiled.

"Glad you think so," Tails blushed.

"Oh, come on," Amy smiled, slapping his arm playfully. "This is your birthday! Let's unwind, have fun, and just relax, okay?"

"You're right," the yellow fox nodded. "I just... I need to calm down. It's my birthday, I got into that college... it's going to be a good day."

"Good?" Knuckles asked, walking over. "It's going to be freaking awesome! I would use the F word, but I'm keeping to the no swearing policy in this house."

"I'm pretty sure that seventy percent of their swear jar is from you anyway," Amy giggled.

"Hence why I'm sticking to the policy," Knuckles grinned. "Anyway, enough talking. Let's get some grub, play some games, and just have a good one, huh?"

"Yeah... yeah!" Tails said. "Let's do it! I mean, you're only 18 once, right?"

"That's the spirit!"

Tails laughed and went to the table, seeing several others with plates full of food. He got some himself, and was about to dig in when Vanilla came in through the back door that led to the garden. There was a somewhat apologetic smile on her face as she brought something with her.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said. "I had to rush to get this here from work."

"It's cool," Tails smiled. "Still, you made a cake all for me?"

"Well, to share, obviously," Knuckles butted in. "You know that I'm not walking out of my friend's birthday empty-handed."

Vanilla giggled. "It's a favourite of yours." She opened the box she was holding, showing a chocolate Victoria sponge cake. On top were chocolate swirls with miniature chocolate eggs.

"Oh, Victoria, it's been so long," Tails chuckled, turning to Vanilla. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome," Vanilla smiled.

And there it was. Another reason that Tails liked Vanilla so much. Her smile. It wasn't just because she closed her eyes during it, which just made her seem so cute, but because there was no smile that Tails had ever seen before that he could truly call genuine like Vanilla's. Cream's own smile was adorable in its own right, but Tails couldn't stop comparing the two rabbits. Each time that he did, Vanilla always won. Always.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Blaze.

"Gaming marathon?" Sonic suggested. "Just chill, put on some tunes, and get fat off junk food."

"Well, it's Tails' birthday," said Amy. "He should get to decide."

Tails chuckled, nodding. "Sonic's idea was how I was expecting today to go anyway."

"Ah, but we have a bonus," Sonic said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an album. "The new Breaking Benjamin album. I figured that we should both get more into them, and this thing is a beast."

"I haven't even heard it yet," Tails smiled. "Let's put it in and get this party started!"

The others agreed, and Sonic put the album into a nearby radio, turning the volume up. As the album started, Tails set up his gaming console, and the others came over to watch and play with him. They decided on a fighting game, with Tails himself even setting things up as if they were in a tournament.

As they did, Vanilla was watching Tails, noticing how handsome he'd become over the years. Not only were his academic skills on point, but puberty had done wonders for him, giving him a few growth spurts and framing his face to transform him from cute to handsome. In his spare time, when he wasn't studying, he did exercise a bit, and Vanilla noticed that too.

Amy had won the gaming tournament, and they had all eaten food and had some drinks, remembering to clean up after themselves. They'd turned things off, and all stood up around Tails, smiling.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Well, we figured that since Sonic already gave you his present, we should all do the same," said Knuckles.

"Fair's fair," Tails replied. "But is it cool if I go to the bathroom first? Too much orange juice."

"Knock yourself out," said Sonic. "Or don't. I mean, that'd be a really dumb thing to do on your birthday."

Tails nodded, turning and heading for the bathroom upstairs. He reached his destination and did his business, emptying his bladder and flushing the toilet. As the sound of the flush was coming to an end and he started washing his hands, he heard what sounded like a faint grunt of some sort. He raised an eyebrow, drying his hands as he left the bathroom.

"Hello?" he asked. "Is somebody there?" He bumped into Vanilla, who was walking his way, and he apologised. "Miss Vanilla! I am so sorry."

"Oh, it's no trouble," Vanilla smiled. "Having a fun birthday?"

"Yeah," Tails smiled. "Listen, uh, thank you for the cake and for setting this whole thing up."

"It's no problem," Vanilla smiled. "I'm going to sort some stuff out up here, so you'll get your present from me probably when everyone's gone. It's a secret one."

"Are you sure?" Tails asked. "You could give it to me now and I won't tell anybody. I promise. Cross my tails and hope to fly."

Vanilla giggled. "Hehe! I would, trust me. But it's a special present, and I want to wait for everyone else to leave."

"Even Cream?" Tails asked.

"Oh, she's going to go out afterwards to the park," Vanilla said. "She's doing a project on nature and studying smaller birds and insects."

"Ooh. That always was her speed," Tails smiled. "She was always great at the smaller stuff."

"Indeed," Vanilla nodded. "Anyway, I'll see you later. I need to use the bathroom, so."

"Oh, sorry..." Tails chuckled nervously stepping out of the way. "See you."

Vanilla waved before shutting the bathroom door, and Tails sighed a bit before heading downstairs, meeting up with his friends. They were sat down around the dinner table and enjoying more food, and Tails joined them, smiling.

"Hope you guys are enjoying my birthday," he chuckled.

"We were about to say the same to you," Sonic smiled. "Have you enjoyed it?"

Tails nodded. "I have indeed. Thank you guys so much. Everyone's eighteenth is supposed to feel special, and to me, it is. Doesn't matter where I am or who I'm with, I've enjoyed today. Thank you. Just... thank you all."

"Aw... come here, you!" Amy said.

She walked over to give the fox a great big hug. The others joined in on the group hug too and smiled at it before breaking it and going back to their seats to finish eating food. Tails did the same too, and they'd all finished their grub before converging in the living room. One by one, they all gave the fox his presents, with the exception of Sonic's earlier gift given. Tails received a variety of things, from video-games to posters to clothes, and even more useful items for college like a kettle and a toaster.

After their gifts were given, everyone had left, with Cream staying behind for a bit to talk to Tails. "Listen," she started. "I'm sorry about how things were between us."

"It's not your fault," Tails smiled. "Don't apologise. You did nothing wrong, I like to think that I was innocent too." Cream chuckled at that before Tails continued. "But life just has a way of being a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Yeah," Cream nodded. "But I do want to thank you for still being my friend afterwards."

"Oh, it's no problem," Tails smiled. "I mean, we've been best friends since we first met, so."

"I thought that Sonic was your best friend?"

"He's my best male friend," Tails said. "You're my best female friend, who is prettier and smells nicer than my best male friend."

The orange rabbit giggled. "Oh, I forgot to give you your present," she remembered, snapping her fingers. She reached behind herself and pulled out a small jewellery box.

Tails took the box and opened it up, seeing a necklace inside and smiling. It had a small carrot on it, and he slipped it on, smiling more. "Thank you, Cream."

"It's to remind you of me when you go to your fancy college," Cream giggled.

Tails pulled Cream in for a hug. "Trust me," he said. "I'm never going to forget about you, okay?"

Cream nodded. "I know..." She rubbed her head against his chest a bit before pulling away. "Just make sure to keep up your hard work, okay?"

"I will," Tails smiled. "Speaking of hard work, you've got your own to attend to, right?"

"Oh, that's right!" Cream nodded. "I'll catch up with you later." She leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek before making a dash for the front door.

"Have fun out there," Tails called after her. "And good luck!"

"Thanks!" Cream replied. She shut the door and left, and Tails was left alone, sighing as he looked around.

He didn't sigh because of his friends being gone, or what surprisingly little mess they'd made. He sighed because of the little bunny that just left. Maybe he did still harbour some feelings towards her. Maybe life would give them a second chance if they decided to chase it.

Then Tails sighed once more, thinking of Cream's mother. "What could she possibly have in store for me?" he asked himself. "Oh, that's right. I should ask her myself." He cleared his throat. "Vanilla? Are you still here?"

"I'm upstairs!" Vanilla called back. "Just come to the bedroom!"

Tails thought of questioning why, but instead kept his mouth shut, not wanting to ruin his own surprise. He quickly headed up the stairs and knocked on Vanilla's bedroom door, waiting for a response. He sniffed the air as he waited, smelling something sweet and faint.

"Come on," Vanilla said. It wasn't a call out, but a rather deep sounding command.

Tails sighed, entering the room. The smell from outside grew, and he stopped and looked around to see several candles lit, each with a different flavour. The room was dimly lit, with the curtains closed to set the mood a bit more.

"Uh... Vanilla?" he called out. He looked out, unable to find the rabbit in question. "Where are you?"

"Right here," said Vanilla, sounding close.

Tails turned to see Vanilla waiting by the bathroom. He looked in time to see her dropping a pink dressing gown to reveal dark pink and red lingerie underneath; a bra cradled her large breasts; a dark red pair of panties clothed her crotch; and above those was a garter belt holding up a pair of pink stockings.

Yes, Tails took that all in before Vanilla rushed to kiss him deeply. Tails froze in place, not sure what to say or how to respond. Subconsciously, his hands moved up to Vanilla's waist, and he was thankful that they didn't have to go that far up since his growth spurts started happening.

The kiss soon stopped, and Tails panted. "That was... intense..."

Vanilla nodded, and turned to sit on the bed with Tails. "I... I wanted to give you your present in a more special way..."

"Is my present you?" Tails asked, half joking.

Vanilla giggled at his joke before reaching under her bed and pulling out a box of condoms. "In a way, yes. But the real present is... well, the experience of this."

"Of... sex?" Tails asked.

Vanilla nodded. "Have you... done it before?"

"No," Tails said. "Not even with Cream. The time was never right, and then the breakup happened and college took over, so... I haven't really had a good release in a while."

"Do you want to lose your virginity to me, Tails?" Vanilla asked.

"With all of those?" Tails asked. "I might just be turning 18 today, but I don't think I can go through all of those this quickly."

"No, just one," Vanilla smiled. "Well, for now."

Tails nodded. "Wait, why me?"

"Oh, you know why," Vanilla smiled, leaning close to him. "I've seen how you look at me. I've watched how you've grown too."

"How I look at you?" Tails said.

"Please, don't lie to me," the mother rabbit said. "I've seen you. Even when you were younger, I've seen you look at me."

Tails sighed and nodded. "I've... always thought that you were beautiful."

Vanilla blushed. "It's been a long time since I've been called that. Tails... I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"Well, since Cream turned 16, I... I miss feeling like a mother, since she's my only child. I know that you and I are going to be safe, but... I need to feel loved again, and I'll be more than happy to help you learn how to love."

Tails put his hand on Vanilla's. "I promise, I won't do anything that bothers you or that you don't want to do. I won't force you into anything."

Vanilla nodded. "I know. I trust you, Tails. And... I love you..."

"I love you too..." Tails said.

 **All right, from this point onward, it's lemon time between Tails and Vanilla! Remember, only read if you're 18 or older. If not, then stop right here.**

Vanilla smiled, and pulled the fox in for another kiss, laying back on the bed as she did so. Tails happily remained where he was, kissing her as their hands roamed. Soon, they found each other's hands and Vanilla motioned for Tails to sit up. When he did, Vanilla smiled, taking off her bra.

"I want you to play with my breasts however you want... but I'll guide you just in case... okay?"

"O-Okay..." Tails stammered.

He leaned in close, kissing Vanilla again and gently pushing his tongue against her mouth. She soon met his tongue with her own as her hardened nipples moved against Tails' shirt. The yellow fox didn't mind, moving his hands up to gently grab Vanilla's breasts and palm them as they kissed. Vanilla moaned at his touch, moving her body upwards, and Tails kept gently grabbing them, not wanting to be too rough.

"You're... doing good..." said Vanilla.

"R-Really?" Tails asked.

"Y-Yes... but please... be a bit rougher... not to much..."

Tails nodded, moving his hands over Vanilla's nipples and rubbing them with his palms, causing her to moan more. Tails kissed her deeply again before stopping and kissing along her cheek, down her chin, and then her neck, nipping at it gently.

Vanilla moaned a bit more and moved into the kiss, and Tails carefully moved further down, licking her neck and suckling it before moving past her collarbone and to her breasts. He kept rolling Vanilla's nipples in his hands and soon turned his head to her left breast, kissing along it gently before reaching her nipple, looking up at her.

"Please... suck my tits... please..." she moaned, begging.

Tails took her left nipple into his mouth and suckled on it gently, removing the hand that was grasping it to rub her stomach gently, causing her body to move up again. Tails' left hand was still occupied with her right breast, but he was more than happy to suck on her left nipple, moaning as he tasted her full flesh.

The rabbit mother reached a hand up to pull his head closer to her breast, and Tails eagerly kept licking and sucking her nipple, even wrapping his teeth around it and biting it a bit to tease it. Vanilla moaned more at the bite, and Tails backed away again.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Did... did I hurt you?"

"No," Vanilla smiled. "It's just... that felt so good... I thought you were a virgin, though."

"I am," Tails nodded. "But sometimes, when I do have free time, I like to... learn..." He then took off his shirt, showing his fluffy torso and surprising muscle. "But I have to say, you're definitely my favourite teacher."

"Then how about you get back to learning?" Vanilla giggled.

Tails chuckled and moved his head back down, putting Vanilla's tits together and licking the crevice between them before moving to her right nipple. He carefully closed his lips around it, and as his right hand moved back up to play with her left breast, his left hand moved down to just above her pussy, rubbing above it and lighting a fire inside Vanilla.

Tails grinned at her response and started chewing on the nipple currently in his mouth, his hands moving over her clothed vagina and rubbing it gently. He felt her brief wetness and moved his hand up to her lips, non-verbally asking her to suck on his fingers, which she did. Tails then took his hand back and slipped it into her panties, rubbing her clit as he started tugging at her nipple with his teeth.

"Mmm... you taste so good, Vanilla..." Tails said.

Before Vanilla could respond, Tails removed himself from her nipple and moved up to kiss her again before pulling away, going to her chest and putting her breasts together. He buried his face between then and chewed on both of her nubs at the same time.

"F-Fuck..." Vanilla exclaimed.

Tails licked her nipples some more before kissing up to her face and chuckling. "I didn't peg you for someone who swore. Has it really been that long?"

"I... I just don't swear as much in front of Cream," said Vanilla. "I know she's old enough to do it herself, but this is a nice household."

Tails nodded and smiled. "To be honest, it's adorable when you do it..."

Vanilla blushed heavily and kissed Tails once again, both of them moaning as it grew more heated. Tails then pulled away slowly, looking deeply into Vanilla's eyes and smiling happily. He leaned down and pecked her lips before trailing his own lips lower down her body, kissing her neck, collar, stopping to nibble at her breasts, and then kissing her stomach as his hands worked on her garter belt.

Tails soon removed it and threw it onto the floor, his hands moving around Vanilla's thighs as her got closer to his destination. He grabbed at the sides of her panties and slowly peeled them down past her weeping vagina, leaning in to kiss just above it before pulling the panties down further, his kisses following suit. He lapped at her wet lower lips for a few seconds until he kept pull them down, tracing a kiss down her right thigh.

"Mmm... yes..." Vanilla moaned, throwing her head back.

Tails nipped at her skin and kept moving, kissing along her thigh, knee, leg, and soon pulling her panties off, he threw them aside as he kissed her foot through the stockings. Vanilla giggled a bit, but couldn't help a moan escaping her lips with how Tails was treating her. The yellow fox kept kissing her foot before moving back down her leg, skipping ahead to her pussy, but not starting anything yet.

"I... do need some pointers here..." he admitted.

"Are you kidding me?" Vanilla asked. "With how good you were just touching me?"

"Well... most of my sexual knowledge is mostly focused on foreplay," Tails blushed. "I never got too far past that. Too busy with other stuff."

"I understand," Vanilla smiled. "I'll be more than happy to help you, Tails."

She then opened her legs for him, and Tails moved down to lick at her outer lips gently. Vanilla moaned, and Tails smiled, deciding to use those moans as an indication of how he was doing. He licked a bit faster, but heard the moans die down a bit. So, he took things slower, moving his hands up to caress Vanilla's breasts. This caused her to moan louder, but Vanilla moved her hands over Tails' own and pushed them back down.

"Keep me spread for you..." she said.

Tails nodded, using his hands to keep Vanilla's lower lips spread apart. He leaned in and inhaled her scent, causing Vanilla to moan more before pushing her pussy up to his face. Tails got the hint and started licking her cunt once again, lashing at the outer lips a bit before slowly working his way in closer until his tongue was probing her inner walls.

"That's it... just settle in there... don't go crazy..." Vanilla said, grinding her hips into Tails' face. She moved her hips around until she found the right spot, and then she groaned in pleasure again, settling down as she found it. "Please... eat me out..." she begged.

Tails chuckled and licked around where Vanilla had wanted him too. The truth is, Vanilla was fine from any angle, but she was still teaching Tails. Still, that didn't stop her moans from growing louder as Tails lapped at her walls with a good pace, his hands moving to Vanilla's hips as she closed them around Tails' face, shuddering as she felt that familiar feeling.

"Tails, I'm... I'm cumming!" she cried. "Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Oh, god!"

She raised her hips as her thighs started to shake, her legs loosening their hold on Tails' neck as her juices sprayed out into his mouth. Tails drank them hungrily, but smirked to himself as he did so. He moved up a bit to suck hard on her clit, causing the mother rabbit to throw her head back. Things heated up even more when Tails pushed two fingers into Vanilla's cunt, pumping them hard as he sucked on her button.

"Oh, GOD!" Vanilla screamed. She threw her head back and began thrashing wildly as her pussy began squirting with each pump of Tails' fingers, the yellow fox lapping up her juices as they flowed. Tails pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, moving up to kiss Vanilla.

The two pulled from the kiss, and Tails smiled. "Was that good? Did I do good that time?"

"You definitely did..." Vanilla panted. "How did you learn that?"

"Once again, foreplay and such," Tails shrugged. "That and I did get carried away with actually watching porn to learn. I sprinkled a bit of that in there."

Vanilla smiled. "I would reciprocate, but... that orgasm winded me. I must be getting old."

"You're beautiful, Vanilla," Tails said, the sincerity in his voice heavily apparent. "I honestly think that. I've honestly thought that since I first saw you as a kid."

"You... you mean it?" Vanilla asked.

"I do," Tails nodded, kissing her again.

Vanilla wrapped her arms around his back and returned the kiss. She then turned them around so that she had Tails pinned down and smiled, kissing him more before stopping, kissing down his body and reaching his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them to feel his bulge through his boxers.

"Mmm... feels nice and hard for me..." Vanilla said.

"I thought you weren't going to... you know..." Tails trailed off.

"Well, I'll not blow you to completion," Vanilla winked. "But I do owe you something for your good work..."

Tails chuckled in reply, shifting his hips to help Vanilla remove his jeans. She managed to pull the boxers down at the same time, and she saw his cock spring up from its clothed prison. Vanilla reached out to stroke it gently, crawling up the bed to kiss the underside of it.

"Oh... my..." Tails moaned.

"Never had a blowjob before?" Vanilla asked.

"N-No," Tails replied. "Like I said, I'm a virgin... I only learned the basics online..."

"Then I suggest that you just lay back and relax," Vanilla smiled. "Consider this a break between your lessons..."

Tails smiled and looked down at Vanilla, seeing her trace a line with her tongue from the underside of Tails' cock to the head of it. She kissed it gently as she stroked him, looking up at him, and Tails about lost his mind at the fact that his friend's mother was looking up at him like that.

Vanilla giggled in a sultry way before starting to lower her lips past his cock head, bobbing her head up and down as she stroked him gently. Tails took a chance and reached down to pet her head as she sucked him, and she looked up at him again as she went down lower on his cock, still stroking him.

Vanilla then started moaning and humming around Tails' cock as she sucked him, causing her mouth to vibrate and causing Tails to moan from the pleasure of it. Vanilla took in more of Tails' meat and moved her hands away, slowly sliding down until she got it all in, the head of Tails' prick touching her throat. She soon stopped and pulled herself back up and over his cock, moving down to lick his balls as she reached down past the side of the bed.

"Are you ready to lose your virginity to me, Tails?" Vanilla asked.

"I've been ready this whole time..." Tails moaned.

Vanilla smiled and gave the yellow fox's nuts one last lick before grabbing a condom from the box. She tore the pack off with her teeth and tossed it into the trash before sitting up and rolling the condom itself down Tails' cock with ease.

"It feels... weird..." said Tails. "But... wow... we're really going to do this, huh?"

"We are," said Vanilla. "But, if you'd like, we can stop. If this makes you too uncomfortable, then just say the word."

"No," Tails shook his head. "I want this... I want you, Vanilla..."

Vanilla blushed. "I want you too..."

The mother rabbit then leaned over to kiss Tails softly, which he returned. As they shared their kiss, Vanilla hovered her hips above his, moving them and lowering them down as she felt the tip of Tails' cock press against her pussy. She slowly sank down with a long, satisfied moan. "Oh... yes..."

"Fuck..." Tails moaned. "This feels... so good... tight..."

Vanilla blushed again and started moving back and forth slowly, wanting to feel every inch of Tails inside her. She kept moving, and she grabbed Tails' hands and put them over her breasts. Tails began kneading her tits and groping them as she ground on him, feeling her juices coat the condom. She lifted up to readjust herself before sliding her cunt deeper onto Tails' dick.

Vanilla started to grind herself once more, feeling the length of Tails' pole rub against her clit and moaning more. Tails leaned up to kiss her and slowly moved a hand down to rub her clit, making Vanilla start to buck more and shudder. She leaned down and kissed his neck, collapsing forwards onto his chest as she felt herself climaxing from Tails' ministrations.

"Oh... god!" she moaned in the fox's ear. "How... how did you know?"

"Some of the porn I stumbled upon..." Tails admitted. "I... I've never really masturbated, so I was mostly focused on what made a woman feel good. Is it working for you?"

Vanilla nodded. "So well..." She smiled, licking his lips.

She then turned around whilst still mounted on him, leaning back and spreading her legs, planting her feet on either side of the bed. She lifted herself up from Tails' cock before going back down slowly, sitting herself on Tails' crotch once he was all the way in, and moving back and forth slowly again.

Tails gripped her hips and held them still, starting to thrust up into her. Vanilla threw her head back in another moan, and Tails leaned up to kiss the back of her neck as he kept his thrusts going, reaching his hands up to play with her breasts, pinching her nipples slightly as Vanilla started to rub her own clit. She soon fell forward, climaxing again and planting her hands on the bed to keep herself upright.

Tails saw their position and pulled out carefully, causing Vanilla to turn her head back. Before she could speak, Tails re-entered her, helping her shift onto her hands and knees and gripping her hips, starting to plough hard into her from behind.

"Fuck!" Vanilla screamed. "That's it! Nice and deep!"

Tails was a bit taken aback at Vanilla's attitude, but he chuckled, slamming more and spanking her ass. "You feel me inside you, Vanilla? You feel so fucking good..."

"Please! Keep making me feel this! I don't want to stop! AH!"

Tails spanked her again and started going more, but soon slowed his pace as he felt something that he wasn't sure of before. He did want to coax another orgasm out of Vanilla first, so he reached to play with her pussy lips as he thrust deeply inside her, trading speed for depth and focusing on giving Vanilla pleasure.

Luckily, the mother rabbit soon bucked again, falling forwards as she climaxed. Smirking, Tails then started thrusting harder and faster, causing Vanilla's entire body to shake as that one orgasm was turned into many more.

"Oh... fuck... yes..." Vanilla groaned, burying her face into the bed. "Tails... please... tell me you're close..."

"I might be..." Tails admitted, pulling himself out of her pussy. "I did feel something earlier. I kind of am now, actually."

Vanilla smiled and turned around onto her back. "I want to see you as we cum together..."

Tails blushed. "Okay." He quickly found his way in top of her, the head of his dick resting against her pussy lips. "Vanilla... I love you..."

"I love you too..."

Tails smiled and slid himself all the way inside Vanilla's cunt, but his eyes were focused on hers, and he couldn't hide how his heart felt when he saw them roll back. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, reaching to wrap her legs around his waist and starting a slow, steady thrusting as they kissed.

This wasn't like earlier, Tails realised. Sure, he knew that he and Vanilla felt this way and had been showing it throughout this whole time. But there was something about the way that Vanilla behaved, something more than just her appearance... and the yellow fox smiled into the kiss, feeling like he was seeing the real her, and only praying, begging that he was showing the same.

"Are you all right, Tails?" Vanilla asked through some moans.

"I've never felt better," Tails replied, still smiling.

He pulled away from the kiss, looking into her eyes and kissing her again before pulling his lips away, pressing his forehead against hers. Their eyes met each other, and they both showed their truest passions for each other during that moment, all the while as Tails was thrusting into her, taking his time to draw another climax.

"I'm... cumming..." Vanilla moaned. "Please... cum... with me..."

"Together..." Tails panted.

Vanilla nodded, and soon, Tails picked up his pace. Vanilla screamed and threw her head back as Tails' fucking grew more fast-paced, causing the rabbit to pant and moan heavily, her legs shaking as she hit another climax. Tails slowed down his thrusting as he felt Vanilla's pussy clench on his cock, and soon let out a loud grunt, filling the condom with his sperm.

"Fuck! Vanilla!" He thrust all the way in as he finished emptying into the condom. He panted heavily and kissed her again before pulling out, laying beside her.

"That... was... perfect..." Vanilla giggled.

Tails detached the condom from his penis and threw it into the trash. "So... how well did I do?"

"Like I said, perfect," Vanilla smiled, curling up with Tails.

The yellow fox snuggled back. "It'd be nice to learn more."

"Well... we do have more condoms," Vanilla winked. Tails gave her a surprise look, causing her to laugh. "We won't go through them all now, obviously. You just lost your virginity, after all. But you did so damn good for a first timer."

"Well, I have a good teacher," Tails chuckled. He then yawned. "I don't suppose we should maybe get some rest?"

"We'll give it half an hour before the next condom," Vanilla smirked. She kissed Tails. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tails blushed, kissing back.

* * *

 **And that's it for this one! I now only have one more one-shot left to do, and then, it's story time, baby! Sorry it took me so long. Just had some burnout to deal with, but it's fine now. I don't have a lot else to say. I hope you enjoyed it, because this was fun to write, and I've never really done this pairing before, so I hope that it goes well. I'll see you in the next one. Take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
